


Incorrigible Tease

by o_WinterQueen_o



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bleach AU, Gift Fic, M/M, No Sex, Wet Dream, no real knowledge of bleach necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_WinterQueen_o/pseuds/o_WinterQueen_o
Summary: Keito awoke to the sound of moaning.





	Incorrigible Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so: My friend (who you might know if you're big on twitter) LOVES Enstars. Me, I play the tap tap and appreciate the boys and talk to her about it, but like I don't really know all that much about the story & characters except what she tells me. As you might expect: It's mostly Kuro Kiryu and KuroKei. Anyways, Bleach is my fandom and we were talking about AUs and this happened. Enjoy!

          Rare was it that Keito Hasumi could be found conscious between the hours of 9pm and 5am, but when he was, it was always because of Kiryu. Tonight was no different. Tonight, he awoke to the sound of his boyfriend’s low moaning.

* * *

 

          Kuro squirms restlessly between the sheets of his bed, an uncomfortable heat swelling in his being as he does so. He’s panting, soft whimpers and moans occasionally spilling past his lips as the heat mounted within him. 

          There was a feeling of fingers trailing lightly against the sensitive inner skin of his thighs as his legs were drawn further apart. The sensation of a delicate brush of soft lips against his collarbone made him hum, a hum that morphed into a throaty moan as he felt teeth dig into the sensitive flesh of his neck. Fingers dug harshly into the sheets as the mix of soft and rough sensations trailing across his body assaulted him.

          The thrum of his heartbeat climbed to a harsh pounding beat as the heat within him rose ever higher. A heady haze swirled within his head as the sensations across his body continued. Sweet and harsh, tender and rough, both exhilarating in their own unique ways. The heat was nearing its peak as it continued to rise to a seemingly impossible height. A whimper escaped him as it paused there, seemingly stalled for an eternity as he panted, panted the name of his lover--- a mantra in his search for release, for relief against the near painful heat---

> **HOOOLLLLOOOOW HOOOLLLLOOOOW HOOOLLLLOOOOW**

          The blare of his Shinigami badge woke Kuro with a start. “Huh?”

          He glanced around the room, confused and dazed by the abrupt call to wakefulness before he realized what it was. Goddamn hollows. He’d been having a dream... a good one... though he couldn’t recall what it was about for the life of him, he knew he’d been enjoying it... Yawning, he reached for his badge, but his boyfriend’s hand stopped him.

**“** I got it, go back to bed, Kiryu.   **”**

          He squinted slightly at Keito. There was something... off about him... Maybe it was just the moonlight, but Kuro could have sworn he saw a pink tint to the other’s cheeks, as if he were blushing...

**“** Mmm, ‘re ya sure danna?   **”**   When he spoke, the words were rough, almost gravely. That was odd...

**“** Yeah, I... was already awake anyways. Go back to sleep.  **”**

          Yawning once more, Kuro nodded. Settling back down under the warmth blankets, Kuro drifted back off to sleep as Keito jumped out the window. He was too tired to hear the Quincy’s low mutterings about a ‘goddamn incorrigible tease’ as he departed, nor did he notice the prominent arousal his boyfriend bore as he left to take out some of his aggression on the unsuspecting hollow who’d made the mistake of trespassing into Yumenosaki this warm summery night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please review ♥♥♥


End file.
